Me Desvende
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: One-shot. Yusuke tem um segredo e Kurama quer saber qual é. Mas quem vai desvendar quem?


**Essa fic eu fiz pra June, como um presente.**

**Nada contra a Keiko, nem Maya, ou até a Shizuru - com quem eu mais simpatizo!**

**Mas escrever sobre esses dois é algo vicioso!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Ah, o de sempre: Yu Yu não é meu, mas eu nem ligo mais pra isso. ��**

**Ja ne!  
Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

Me Desvende

Kurama permanecia sentado no sof�, olhando admirado para a tela da TV, que piscava alucinantemente luzes azuis e amarelas do jogo de video game.

Como alguém conseguia passar quatro dias diretos jogando - num mínino razoável - 6 a 7 horas o mesmo jogo idiota sobre guerreiros e torres? Ok, ok, muitos adolescentes faziam isso. Queriam fugir da rotina, ou mais, fugir de suas realidades banais e monótonas das cidades de pedras e se aventurar em mundos virtuais de aventuras e perigos. Ainda assim, seria alarmante, mas compreensível.

Mas não vindo dele!

Por Inari, aquele ser sentado já há quase 30 horas em seu tapete cansara de ver mundos mais sombrios e mosntros muito piores que aqueles do jogo!

Yusuke era um detetive sobrenatural, um príncipe renegado do Makai, amigo pessoal da hierarquia do Reikai e mais um monte de outras especialidades! Mas não era, em hipótese alguma, um adolescente frustado.

"Você está aborrecido? Olha, eu estou quase chegando no chefe final!"

"Ah, não, Yusuke! Eu acabei me distraindo."

Mas Yusuke não parecia mais ouví-lo, gritando alguns xingamentos para o bonequinho verde que o atacava.

Kurama o olhou mais uma vez. Quando Keiko fora para uma faculdade na Europa, todo mundo achou que Yusuke ia desabar. Mas o garoto deu a maior força pra ela. Ninguém sabe exatamente o que conversaram, ou como terminaram, mas Yusuke não pareceu ficar tão abalado com a perda de sua noiva quanto deveria.

Isso já fazia alguns meses. Ele trabalhava num restaurante que ele mesmo montara - com uma "ajuda" que ele cobrou de Koenma - e voltara a treinar. Tinha fixa a ideia de voltar para o próximo torneio do Makai. Razão? Farra! Pura farra! Rever antigos amigos e inimigos... Yusuke sempre tinha dessas idéias na cabeça...

Kurama suspirou, sorrindo.

"O buraco negro, Yusuke. Você tem que dar um pulo duplo para não cair nele."

Yusuke sorriu de canto, apertando forte os botões do controle.

"Achei que não estava prestando atenção..."

"Você já devia saber que eu sempre estou prestando atenção em tudo."

"Mesmo? Porque às vezes me parece que você é meio lerdinho..."

Kurama arregalou os olhos, mas Yusuke sequer se moveu, soltando um grito de satisfação ao pular o buraco negro e alcançar a chave dourada.

De repente, isso. Era meio difícil para Kurama dizer quando ou onde, mas à partir de algumas semanas Yusuke passou a andar mais com ele. Aparecia assim, como quem não quer nada, ria dele com alguma gozação, o chamava para dar uma volta. Era bem lógico que isso acontecesse, uma vez que Kuwabara agora era um estudante esforçado de Administração e um noivo dedicado à Yukina. Botan? Continuava a mesma pessoa alegre adorável, fora os momentos - longe de serem raros - em que estava discutindo ou brigando com Hiei. Quanto ao koorime, esse voltara do Makai. As razões, ele diz, fora não só por estar entediado l�, mas também para vigiar de perto o relacionamento do cabeça de cenoura com sua irmã (que continua sem saber de nada, a coitadinha). E Koenma não é do tipo que se possa levar a qualquer lugar sem chamar atenção...

Kurama passou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos. A verdade é que inventava a si mesmos todas essas possibilidades para evitar de pensar que Yusuke, afinal, _preferia_ a sua companhia à de qualquer outra pessoa do grupo.

Para a raposa, estava mais do que claro seus sentimentos pelo detetive. E embora ele mesmo fosse o mais astuto e observador, não conseguia enxergar nenhuma resposta naqueles olhos castanhos, que brilhavam diante da TV.

"Estou chegando no último chefe, Kurama!" - gritou Yusuke, animado.

"E isso é uma coisa boa, devo imaginar." - Kurama retrucou em seu tom calmo e irônico.

"Isso quem me diz é você. Porque assim que eu acabar com esse chefe, eu vou embora e você vai demorar para me ver..."

Yusuke riu, largando o controle no chão. O boneco do jogo permanecia imóvel em frente à uma porta de aço azulado, com uma chave dourada brilhando no canto inferior da tela. O detetive se virou para Kurama, que o olhava espantado.

"O que quer dizer, Yusuke?"

O moreno riu novamente, se aproximando mais do ruivo sentado no sofá.

"Que estou cansado de vir aqui todos os dias e esperar você me perguntar de uma vez."

Ele fitava os olhos verdes de Kurama com seriedade, sua voz num tom mais baixo e rouco que o normal. Mas ainda sim, tinha um sorriso de canto nos lábios travessos.

"Perguntar...?" - Kurama arriscou, os olhos presos nos castanhos do outro.

"Você é a raposa aqui. Me desvende."

Dizendo isso, Yusuke aproximou seu rosto a milímetros do de Kurama, ainda ajoelhado na frente do ruivo. Ele o olhava fixo e parecia que nunca mais ia desviar seus olhos dos dele. Kurama arriscava pensar em qualquer estratégia de fuga, qualquer pista que lhe fizesse um qualquer sentido, mas desistia, quase antes mesmo de tentar. Inútil. Estava sendo devorado por aquele olhar. Estava derrotado. Fora descoberto. Mais uma vez, por aquele moleque de olhos cor de chocolate.

"Você me quer, detetive?" - ele sussurrou, o mais calmamente possível.

Yusuke sorriu, e antes que pudesse se inclinar um pouco mais para beijar o amigo, sentiu um mão a lhe segurar a nuca. Ouviu o riso de Kurama, o olhando seriamente.

"Então vai ter que me pegar."

Os dedos se soltaram devagar entre seus cabelos... Yusuke mal deu tempo de Kurama recolher sua mão de volta da nuca do rapaz, avançando feroz contra ele. Jogou-se contra seu corpo, o deitando no sof�, sua boca pressionada com força contra os lábios macios do youko.

Kurama segurava com força as costas de Yusuke, que se deitava sobre ele, o beijo se aprofundandando cada vez e com mais força... Yusuke soltou-lhe a boca, brincando com a língua até o pescoço da raposa, lambendo, mordiscando, provando de todas as formas aquele gosto marcado da sua pele... Kurama gemia baixo, as mãos correndo pelas roupas de Yusuke, ansiosas, descendo pelas coxas escondidas debaixo do jeans, pedindo mais, pedindo tanto por ele...

Yusuke se afastou um pouco, buscando ar.

Sentou-se em cima do sexo de Kurama, o olhando da forma mais gentil que o famoso bad boy conseguia.

"Espera, Kurama... eu..."

"Há quanto tempo, Yusuke?"

Kurama retribuía o olhar, respirando forte e fundo, tentando controlar seu corpo debaixo das pernas de Yusuke.

"Eu nem saberia contar, raposa."

O ruivo sorriu. Sabia aquela era o tipo de declaração mais sincera que Yusuke podia lhe dar, agora. Ele olhou para o rosto quase avermelhado do detetive, levando uma mão a acariciar as bocechas duras e de traços finos, bem delineados.

"O tempo todo eu só queria entender você. E eu não pude."

"Sabem o que dizem, raposa. O amor é cego!" Riu Yusuke.

"Está dizendo que eu amo você, Yusuke Urameshi?"

Kurama o puxou para mais perto de si, as mãos entre seus cabelos, e o olhar... ah, não deixando dúvidas do quanto o detetive estava certo.

"Eu descobri o seu segredo, não foi raposa?"

Beijaram-se, os lábios mais calmos, as bocas mais tenras. Não tinham pressa em dizer o quanto cada pedaço do outro lhe era especial, como cada toque leve era um arrepio, cada momento em que as peles se tocavam lhe pareciam infinito...

Yusuke soltou-se devagar dos braços do youko, se levantando.

Kurama o olhava intrigado, sorrindo. Sentiu a mão do rapaz puxar a sua, o fazendo se levantar também, enquanto sussurrava próximo do seu ouvido:

Vem, raposa... eu ainda tenho alguns segredos que quero te contar...

Kurama apertou a mão de Yusuke, e se levantou, seguindo o detetive pelas escadas, atrás de qualquer mistério que o amor lhe pudesse apresentar.

OWARI


End file.
